


Pissing Contest

by Siarh



Category: Firefly, Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siarh/pseuds/Siarh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unlikely characters from both 'verses team up. Rated T for Riddick Mouth and antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pissing Contest

Saffron was grabbed about the waist suddenly as she walked through the market place. In a blink of an eye she was drug into the shadow filled corner, her heart racing as two strong arms held her firm to a hard body. The adrenaline ran through her system too slow though and did not enter her brain until after she recognized her attacker.

"Let me go," she snarled, clawing at the arm around her, her own eyes not meeting the silvery shine of his. She felt more than heard him growl low in his chest as her nails broke skin on his forearm. In a blink of a eye, that same forearm slammed against her windpipe, knocking her head solidly against the building, making stars dance before her eyes, as he leaned in and sniffed her once. Just a quick sniff before his free hand grabbed the collar of the dress she wore and ripped it form her body in one fluid movement. It fell to her feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed at him as she heard his fly being undone.

He didn't answer, he just met her eyes as she felt warm, wet splashes hit her dangling ankles. She must be going crazy, she thought until the unmistakable smell of urine hit her nose. "Riddick, you asshole. What the fuck are you doing?"

Riddick didn't even blink as he zipped up. "You reek of him. Next time we meet you better have bathed since you last fucked him," he commanded, dropping his arm from her.

She crossed her arms and stared wilfully at him. "You said you didn't care much how I got your information. Just that I retrieved it," the pissed off redhead huffed. "And how am I to explain what has happened to my clothes?" She stood before Riddick dress in the customary veils, shoes and little else.

"Your problem, not mine," he growled.


End file.
